


We beat on

by Marlow345



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlow345/pseuds/Marlow345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin has just moved to republic cities richer district and is across the bay from his brother and his family. He has yet to meet his mysterious neighbour and realise how it will change his life. Mako/Asami to start eventual Korra/Asami. Also hinted Bolin/Opal. Great gatsby AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New beginnings, old friends.

Light seeped in through the small holes that had been formed in the curtain many years previous. Bolin lifted his head slowly, his eyes poorly adjusting to the piercing light. It was in that moment, bathed in ripples of light that he recalled the events that had led him here by pure coincidence. Bolin had intended, before he moved here, that his education would have been used to its full potential. He had attended one of the finest universities in the land. Bolin had not come into this life easily however, he had worked harder than most to put himself in this position, and life had not treated him and his brother in any kind of courteous manner.   
His brother Mako, taller and slimmer than Bolin, however they are both considered to be handsome men in their own right. Mako had also worked hard alongside his brother and was now considered a wealthy gentlemen, he had his own estate and of course his beautiful wife and child, Asami and Kira. Mako and Bolin had made their fortune in sports; they both became champions of their age, featured in all the newspapers and posters around the country.   
Bolin meandered into his kitchen which looked upon the grand mansion which stood next to his infinitely smaller house. Up in the smallest window of the tower, unbeknownst to Bolin, stirred a figure that Bolin had yet to meet. Bolin started to organise the library of books he had acquired to procure the skills he needed for his new employment. The stock market was booming in Republic city and was now drawing in people with wild dreams of making their fortune working for the brokers on Major Street.   
A knock to the door jarred Bolin from his train as thought as he remembered that his brother had invited him across the bay to see him and his family. The driver stood at the door in his smart attire and insisted he come right away. As they rode in the car through the long journey round the coast line, Bolin smiled fondly at the memory of his brother and wife, what a riot they had had when they were younger, they were in the heart of the party, enjoying the new found wealth and fortune. He looked at his reflection in the window of the car and noted that once again he was wearing the grin his brother sometimes mocked him for but as he continued to look at his face a magnificent building came into view, with the windows catching the sunlight of the evening and glaring across the bay, right toward his own modest house.   
As he exited the car, he could see his brother galloping towards the main door on his powerful stallion to greet Bolin. Bolin couldn’t help but light up and wave and jump towards his brother as he bellowed his greetings and noted how Mako lightly chuckled on his mount. Today was the first time the brothers had seen each other in over a year.


	2. Remembrances

Under the beating sun, Mako and Bolin reunited with a hearty hug and smiles, they we then escorted through Mako’s mansion by the many servants in his employment. “So, little brother, how have you been this past year? How have you come to be in west bay?” Mako enquired. However Bolins response was cut short as they entered a room that backed onto the grounds of the mansion, white cloth billowed through the room and sunlight chased the strands across the air. The sound of laughter echoed into his ears and figures danced in the light. Asami, Mako’s wife of 5 years was stood in the centre of the room, thick black hair being toyed with by the breeze, her green eyes subtly reflecting the natural light making them perfectly stand out from her pale complexion. She was as stunning as the last time Bolin had laid eyes on her many years ago, seemingly, time had not touched her. By her side was another woman, short brown hair and a slim figure twisted as the women frolicked together. As they walked in Asami turned to them both and smiled in a way that Bolin’s breath was caught. “Bolin, is that you?” she chimed. “Hello Asami, it’s nice to see you again after all this time.” He answered through a smile. “Has Mako offered you a drink?” she uttered as she looked at her dark haired husband. “He often forgets his manners.” Bolin laughed at Mako’s apparent disgust but he none the less went to the bar to get his brother a beverage. “Dear brother-in-law, this is Opal Beifong, my dearest friend.” Bolin extended his hand towards her which she took and met his eye. “Nice to make your acquaintance.” She remarked.  
They spent the evening together, the four of them, fondly recalling old memories and divulging new ones. Bolin revealed his new job and they all reminded him of him and his brothers sporting days. Bolin also told them that he lived in a modest house directly across the bay from them and that he had a marvellous view of their house. “You know you have quite the illustrious neighbour, Bolin?” mentioned Opal, as she finished her dinner. “No, I have yet to meet the person who lives there. What do you mean illustrious?” “But you must know her! Goes by the name of White, Korra White.” At this moment, Asami’s head shot up from her plate, a flurry of emotions blatantly running across her face but with all the composure she could muster asked “Korra White? She lives across the bay?” Mako turned to her, a look of jealousy on his face. “You know this White character? How?” Asami gathered herself and wiped her mouth with her napkin. “I don’t Mako dear, she has been in the newspapers recently.”  
Mako dismissed the statement and turned to Bolin insisting they go out about town like they used to when they were at school as his wife looked wistfully out towards the bay from their dining room window. Her mind began to replay all the memories and emotions she had sealed away 5 years ago. A single tear trailed down her face as she glanced across the bay at the mansion that was lit head to toe, the shining palace reflected in the water. She did not know it then but Korra was stood looking right back at her, reaching towards the light in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> Any comments would make my day so please feel free :)


End file.
